Draco's Sweet Sixteen
by FyreStar32
Summary: Draco is taken aback by Hermione's summer secret.
1. Sixteen

Sixteen  
"Happy Birthday Dracie!" said the slow drawl of Mrs. Malfoy.  
"Thanks a lot mom," he replied as he reached our for the small box his mother was handing him.  
Draco pulled on the red ribbon and took off the brown lid that contained a small jagged metal object.  
"What's it for?" asked Draco in confsion.  
"Your car of course!" said his father almost enthusiastically (which was a change from his normal drawl)  
"My...what?" Draco said still utterly confused.  
"It's a muggle mode of transport. My father gave me this car when I was your age, now it is yours!" answered Mr. Malfoy.  
"Umm alright. But, what am I supposed to do with it? I can't bring it to school, so it's no good to me!"   
"Drive it of course! We can work on it this afternoon and in our spare time and you can take it for a drive this evening if you like!" said Lucious Malfoy sounding almost happy and excited.  
Draco and his father spent the rest of the afternoon working on the car. Draco learned quickly how to use the peddles and levers in the car.  
That night Draco decided to go for a drive to the nearest muggle town to try out his car. He became rather confused with the lights, signs, and yelling/honking from the other cars. He turned down a narrow road and parked near a corner. He put his head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths calming his senses. He wasn't cam for long.  
There was a tapping on the window. Draco jumped and quickly rolled down the window to greet a VERY sexy beautiful girl that was standing there. Her sleek hair shimmering in the street lights. Her very soft looking hands. Her long smooth legs. The black thing strap tank top and red leather mini skirt.  
"Can I have a ride?" she winked after her 'innocent' question.  
"Uhh...sure?" Draco answered thunderstruck by her beautiful curves.  
She was awestruck as well by his white blond hair. His grey eyes. He looked so innocent, yet scared and stressed at the same time. She knew she had seen him before, but so many faces had flown by so far this summer. Soon she would see some similar faces. But the train ride seemed so far away, just like the school she knew and loved.  
"How you doin?" Draco said regaining his calm, cool composure.  
"What a line!" she snapped back in a devilish voice.  
He really enjoyed listening to her speak. He wished she would continue.  
"What are you doing on such a dark street this late? It's not safe around here!" he said sounding like a big brother.  
"I can take care of myself, trust me!" she sounded very confident in her devilish voice, he wondered what she could possibly by hiding in those skin tight close that was so dangerous.  
"Keep her talking Draco!" he thought to himself, yearning to hear her voice again.  
"So, what's you name?" he finally said to her.  
"Uh...H...uhh...Sarah..." she replied shakily.  
"What a nice name." Draco said, wondering what was wrong with her.  
"For the time being..." Sarah replied under her breath.  
"What was that? For the time being?" he said, confused for the second time today.  
"Damn." she said her and her big mouth she though. "It isn't a suitable name at school."  
"Oh ya? Where do you go?" he asked trying to sound quizzical, not knowing any of the muggle schools around that area.  
"Uh...it's a private school, you probably wouldn't know it." she said, happy with her quick cover. She was still getting used to her new 'job' and didn't have the name 'kink' worked out yet.  
"I won't tell anyone your name! Come on! It can't get any worse than Draco!" he said, thinking it wasn't such a muggle name, and he wanted to know her name. It was probably just as beautiful as she.  
"DRACO MALFOY!" she exclaimed to his surprise.  
"Uh...ya...how did you know!" he was very confused at his point.  
Not knowing what do say she grabbed him and kissed him, long and good. She knew once she told him her name he would hate her forever, and she just had to have him, even for just a minute!  
He loved it, the confusion ran away in a second. Her soft tongue between his lips. All he could think about was her. Then his concentration was broken when he clumsily hit the horn with his elbow. He cursed himself inside.  
"Sorry," he said quietly, "where were we?" he finished.  
They continued to kiss, as if they were contained in their own world, like holding each other was the only thing they needed to do right now. They groped, kissed, and began to undress each other.  
"I can't!" she finally said breaking out of the force that was surrounding them.  
"Why not?" he asked hurtfully.  
"Because..." she started, then chocked, "I'm the mudblood Hermione Granger, your mortal enemy, it wouldn't be right for us to..." but she was cut off by his yell.  
"Get out!" he said surprised, " you whore!" he finished not wanting to believe it was her. But like a bucket of cold water it all rushed to him. He started to see the resemblance and started mentally kicking himself for not noticing.  
She put her shirt on, to his displeasure. NO! he thought. It was the mudblood. She was repulsive. Her and her dynamic duo. They make him sick!  
The car door slammed. He turned the key and returned home. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Draco barely enjoyed the rest of his summer, most of it spent driving around. The rest of his time was spent longing to see Sarah again. Not Hermione the ugly frizzy haired mudblood. But Sarah the beautiful silky haired, soft legged, wonderfully shaped hooker.  
  
Hermione went through the summer on her street corner, a run away. She was sick of her muggle summer life. She left a note for her parents saying she was done with her boring life, and she was going to pursue one more her style. She wasn't sure if they had tried to find her, she got a seat on the Knight Bus and made her way as far as she could, without totally distancing herself from the wizarding life she loved. She had needed money to survive still and the only job she was even half qualified for in this world was a "Woman of the Night" (more commonly known as a hooker).  
  
The day before she was to the platform where she had to catch the train to Hogwarts she went to Diagon Alley to restock her supplies for school. She dashed around from shop to shop making sure there was no one she knew in the shops. She had knots in her stomach even thinking about what her friends would say if they found out that she had done. She down at her body she had been blessed with and she was pleased. What woman who looked like that wouldn't have decided to be a hooker! It was good money as well. She never actually had sex with her well paying customers, but it was almost as good.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco made his was through the shops collecting his supplies. He had left his parents at the Leakey Cauldron amongst the other wizarding parents. While he slowly walked around and scanned the crowds for his newly found love. He had been taking late night drives thinking things over and decided the mudblood wasn't half bad. Well her alter ego Sarah wasn't half bad. Even with her annoying smarts and times, she didn't annoy him as much as say Pansy Parkinson (an annoying got of a Slytherin who had been following him around all summer). But with the Dynamic Duo of Weasel and Scar Head, he didn't know how much he could handle it. It was is if she had two personalities. Sarah - the girl he would loge to sno at all times; and Hermione - the git that annoyed him so. The more he thought abou it the more he thought he would never see Sarah again.  
  
Boy was he wrong! In his daze of thoughts he ran into someone in the crowded alley.  
  
"You stupid prat! Can't you see I'm walking here!" Draco exclained in an angry huff.  
  
"Well so-rry!" said the develish voice he knew all too well.  
  
"It's you!" he exclaimed feeling his breath leave him.  
  
She just stood there looking shocked. But to Draco, all her looks were wonderful. He wished he could give her a good snogging right then and there. It was as if she read his mind. She grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him behind on of the nearby shops.  
  
"I missed you." he said quietly, staring at her lips greedily.  
  
"I thought you would hate me after what I did to you" she sighed.  
  
"I love you" he whispered.  
  
All talk was then halted for the continuation of their passion they had felt a mere week ago.  
  
"Can we find a place more quited for this?" he asked, hating himself instantly for breaking their bond.  
  
"I have a roon at the Leaky Cauldron if you would like to join me?" she replied slyly.  
  
He did some quick thinking. His parents were at the Leaky Cauldron. What sort of lie could he tell to divert their attention? Then it came to him.  
  
They ran hand in hand to the door.  
  
"Room 17," she whispered, "meet me there"  
  
He ran to where his parents where sitting, wanting to get this over with so he could see his new lover again.  
  
"Hey mum, hey dad." he said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Crabbe has a room here and he was wondering if I could stay the night with him. His parents will take me to the train in the morning." he tried to speak slowly, but he feared his words would no fool his all too quick parents. "i know you would love for me to be at home for my last night, but what's one more night right?" he finally finished with a very large charming smile.  
  
"Alright dear. Your father and I will be on our way home then. Give mummy a kiss!"   
  
Drace hugged his mum and quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be good boy, I had better not hear of you getting into trouble!" whispered Lucious in an acidic voice.  
  
"Love you too dad!" Draco replied sarcastically. He then ran off, not wanting to leave his love waiting. 


	3. Disclaimer

OOPS!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of they characters in this here story, they belong to JK Rowling! 


	4. Room 17

Draco ran breathlessly. 14, 15, 15, he read the golden numbers. Room 17. He stood in front of the door.  
  
"Here goes." he whispered to himself. He knocked and the dorr creaked open.  
  
There she was. Like an angel sprwaled on the bed. It appeared to him she was glowing a beautiful golden light. She was lying on the bed in a short lacey devil red night gown. His breath left him. His animal instinct can out. He pounced. Her gown was ripped from her body.  
  
"Draco, slow down." she whispered a little scared of his sudden approach.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw you I knew I needed to have you." he appologized quietly.  
  
"Maybe...we should slow down. Do we really want to do this after all?" she said regretting it imediately seeing the hurt in his face.  
  
"What? Am I not good enough for the mudblood Hermione Granger?" he asked hurtfully.  
  
She hugged him, and they lay as one on the bed for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning they awoke, still holding eachother. They quickly dressed and made their way to the bar for breakfast. The Knight Bus had just pulled up, and they made their way to two seats on the top level of the bus. The snogged until they found themselved at King's Cross.  
  
"What now?" Hermione asked as they walked toward the station.  
  
"You go in first. I'll wait a minute then follow. We should keep this low profile for a bit. Alright?" Draco said stroking her arm.  
  
"Good idea." she replied knowning not to feel hurt by his idea of secrecy. Then she made her way to the doors.  
  
He wished he could run after her and snog her again. But he knew if any of the Slytherin's saw him he would be tormented. Or would he? He didn't recognize her at first, so would they? NO! It was totally out of the question! At school they would all realize, then he would be over.  
  
~*~  
  
She wanted to rum back to him. Hold him in her arms. But, she knew the Dynamic Duo would be along soon and she didn't want to go through the harassment. But, even if they did see her, she would deal with it; it was definately worth it! 


	5. Express

Hermione walked onto the platform and was imediately bombarded. She saw a flash of red and black around her.  
"Where have you been!" The Dynamic Duo themselves exclaimed.  
"Your mom owled me every day trying to find you!" yelled the red haired Ronald Weasley.  
"Please keep your voice down!" Hermione retaliated, not wanting to cause a secene. She realized Ron had filled out handsomely, for one second Draco was washed from her mind as she started at Ron.  
"Ron called me all the time telling me how you were missing! You worried us all sick!" said The Boy Who Lived himself; Mr. Harry Potter.  
"Just wait until mum sees you!" Ron's eyes bugged out of his face. "Too Late!" he groaned as a large red haired woman waddled their way.  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" came the relieve voice of Molly Weasley.  
"Uhh...around?" Hermione replied meekly as she was pulled towards Mrs. Weasley and suffocated in the large bear hug she was now recieving.  
"Oi, mum!" called Rom prying Hermione from her arms.  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione said under her breath.  
"Well, the train is about to leave." said Harry checking his watch.  
"Ya, we should really get going mum." Ron said starting to make his was towards the train.  
"Oh, alright!" said Mrs. Weasley hotly, "You three be good this year! No owls of you bad behavior, PLEASE!" she finished in a pleading sort of voice.  
"Alright!" they all replied.  
The now Dynamic Trio made their way to the train and found an empty compartment. They leaned out the window and bid farewell to a now sobbing Mrs. Weasley.  
~*~  
They watched the station disappear behind them and the small trees appear.   
"So, Moine, where HAVE you been?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, you know, around." Hermione answered not wanting to reveal her secret.  
"AROUND! If you were "around" we wouldn't have been so worried about you!" Harry said.  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Dynamic Trio. Weasel, Potter, and mudblood." came the voice Hermione knew all too well. She was VERY relieved to hear him. Not only was he stopping her answering the boys' quiestions, but she would get to see Draco again.  
"Get out of here Malfoy, no one cares what you have to say!" Ron spat.  
"Ya Malfoy, we are kinda busy here." Harry continued.  
"Uhh..." was about all Hermione could get out when Draco came into view in the doorway. 


	6. The Bathroom

REVIEWERS!  
  
Caroline: If you think it's too far-fetched, stop reading!  
Pookiem Bear: I'll work on that romance thing for ya!  
Fiery Slut: Hmm...shagging you say? Maybe i'll work that one in as well!  
Joda: You need a life...no much reviewing! JOKES!!!!! I luv it! Keep goin!  
Lyndz: Thanks for the review...GET YOUR STORY UP!!!!!!  
Sistah: Gotta love descriptive words..HA  
Selly: I'll try to keep updating, doing good so far!  
Nads: I know im oosum!  
Binerin: totally I will keep writting, I'm adicted!  
Draco's Lover: thanks for the compliment!  
kiln: sorry about the clumpage! I'll work on that!  
Katie: thanks a bunch!  
AND KEEP REVEIWING!!!! I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
  
  
To no ones surprise Hermione was announced prefect and the first feast. She was given the perk of her own bathroom, complete with all the essentials. Her and Draco often met there. They bathed, talked, and of course snogged in the private of the bath. But, on one certain occasion Ron and Harry decided to follow Hermione. There were suspicious of her constant trips durring the night. Sure, she liked to keep clean, but who keeps that clean?  
  
"Pixie Dust" she wispered at a portrait of a unicorn. The portrait slid away and she looked over her shoulder and made her way in. Harry and Ron quickly but quietly followed. Hermione began to draw a bath, twisting the many knobs on the side that filled the bath with wonderful smells and bubbles. She sat beside the bath and dangled her legs in the water.  
  
Harry and Ron heard the portrait slide out of the way and they spun around to see Draco walking it. Harry grabbed Ron as he made Draco made his way over to Hermione and began snogging her. He undress and slid into the water. She undressed and resumed her spot on the side of the bath. Harry and Ron were both very pleased with what they saw. Her beautiful perfect body, just sitting there. Then Draco grabbed her hips and slid her down into the water. They continued their snogging.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered to Hermione, just loud enough for the Duo to hear.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." She replied slyly. They spun around in the water in eachothers embrase. They sunk under that water.  
  
"Now what?" Ron whispered urgently.  
  
"Shh, they will surface any second!" Harry hissed back.  
  
Just then bubbles appeared on the surface of the water and the two lovers emerged. Harry edged toward the portrait along with Ron. They were waiting for their moment to escape. Hermione and Draco made a turn from passion to play. They began pucking eachother about, splashing and laughing. Harry grabbed Ron and escaped through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, Hermione is ure looking good these days isn't she?" commented Ron feeling rather arroused.  
  
"Whatever you say." Harry agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was now realizing her and Draco's realtionship was more than just physical attraction. They had stopped playing and snogging, and started talking.  
  
"How did you start...well...being a hooker?" Draco asked sincerly.  
  
"I was sick of my life. The fun and excitement here, then the boredom of home. I needed a change, so i tood the Knights Bus, and changed." Hermione finished absent mindedly swirling the soap bubbles around.  
  
"What about your parents?" Draco continued.  
  
"What about em? I don't care if they suffer. The made me suffer for the past 16 years, from boredom. I'm happy now and they always told me to be happy in what I'm doing. And, what are a couple of muggles to do about it?" she finished with a sly grin.  
  
"Ah...I see." Draco said. He loved her disregard for authority. Her independance turned him no. She had done so well for herself so far, how could he ever support her if their relationship continued? "Where is this all going?" he blurted out.  
  
"What all?" she asked confused.  
  
"Us.." he replied with one word, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Where should we go?" she asked.  
  
"I just don't know if I would be right for you. You are so independant, I ove it, but how could there be any room for me in a life such as yours?" he said surprising hiself with his new depth. All he had ever thought about before was snogging and shagging, now he wanted more? Whe did he think he was? This girl had brought out a new side of him. It was not a Malfoy trait, to wonder about the future, it was always the present. But, his father was not here to punish him for his sudden emotion.  
  
"Do we really have to dea with this now?" she dodged the question slyly, not knowing what to say for once. She thought this would be an emotion free relationship, but now, could she just dump him? Or should she keep tryin to make it work. Time would rule all she decided.  
  
"I guess not." he replied. The snogged for some time longer, then made their way back to their rooms. 


	7. Halloween

Hermione and Draco's secret love stayed strong for the next few weeks as Haloween drew colser.  
  
"What shall we dress as?" Hermione asked sitting on Draco's lap wearing nothing but a bath robe after another snog fest.  
  
"WE?" he asked astonished. She never seemed to want to show her love to others. Now that she did he was extatic. All the Slytherin guys had been talking about how hot she was and he wanted to show them he could get more than that mindless Pansy.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about it and, if it was alright with you, we would put our love on display at the Halloween ball. You know how awesome that would be? Picture their faces!" Hermione finished looking towards the ceiling picturing the Gryff's looking VERY surprised and even more angry!  
  
"Are you sure no one knows? Not even the Dynamic Duo? Draco asked breaking into her thoughts, "Cuz they have been trying to hex me more than usual." Draco finished puzzled.  
  
"Hmm..." she thought. The it dawned on her. She dressed quickly, appologized for having to leave so soon and ran to the Gryff common room. There they were, the Dynamic Duo, sitting at a table in the corner playing wizarding chess. She pulled her want out and used a very strong spell to lift them out of their seats and push them against the nearest wall. The common room went silent and the sight. "What!? This doesn't concern you lot! Scurry along!" she waved the dismiss them all. "Leave him alone!!" she hissed turning to the two on the wall.  
  
"Uhh...Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry said almost convincing her.  
  
"DRACO! I know you know! That cloak works real well, i didn't know you knew until he told me you two prats had been hexing him rather often lately." she snapped making the invisible bonds on their necks tighter.  
  
"Moine! He is a Slyth slug! The worst of the lot!" Ron gasped.  
  
"I LOVE HIM! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU LOT WILL TO ABOUT IT! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE VERY PAINFULLY YOU WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" she yelled at them and threw them very painfully on the floor. She then turned walked past all the confused faces and made her way to the only place she could truely be alone, her bathroom.  
  
But, when she arrived she was not alone. The lights had been dimmed, candles lit, and the bath filled with beautiful soaps. She felt a set of strong arms grab her. She loved those arms, but she didn't feel in the mood right now to do anything with him.  
  
"Where were we?" a sly, playful voice whispered in her ear. She felt him kissing her neck.  
  
"Halloween." she replied dodging snogging all together.  
  
"Right," he said twisting her to look into her eyes, "I was thinking Dracula-ish and his sexy Lover. Only a little classier."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, good plan! We will be styling!" she grinned. "But, I'm tired, so I'm out!" she kissed him and left.  
  
How much long would this go on? He thought. Was Halloween worth it? Showing their love to everyone, what would it change? Oh well, time will tell. He felt time was deciding so much for him, but he couldn't make decisions for himself lately. Oh well the thought, all will be well if they are together.  
  
~*~  
  
Halloween night rolled around and the two lovers hadnot told eachother what they were wear because they wanted to surprise eachother. They picked out matching colours, black and red, and they wanted to look classy.  
  
Hermione ran to her room and grabbed her stuff right after her last class and made her way to her bathroom to bath and get ready. She enchanted her hair black with cherry red streaks, he would go nuts. But that was not all she did. She transfigured a cherry red corset dress with black bead work on the top. It was strapless exposing her shoulders and neck, perfect she thought. She was trying to decide between the red of the black lipstick and decided the red would be much more classy for their look. She twisted her newly colour hair on top of her head. She left the front two read streaks down and shaped them to frame her face. She slipped her feat into a pair of black satin shoes and buckled them up. She lined her eyes with black for an added touch. The pulled elbow long red gloves on. Then, finally, she trew a black satin cape over her shoulders. She looked in the mirror, perfect she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco decided his hair needed a new look for tonite. She parted it in the center and tossled it about a bit. It would be under his hat he thought, so no point dwelling on it. He put on his black dress pants red sating shirt, and matching tie. The laced up his black and red dressy dancing shoes. He threw on his Zoot suit style jacket (tails and all!) and buttened it up. He threw his his top hat on his head, and stuffed a red feather in the brim. What was it missing he thought as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Then he thought of it. He pulled out his wand, whispered an incantation and fangs grew from his top teeth. Perfect! The walked out of the bathroom picking up his straight cane with a large ruby on the top. They would take everyones breath away.  
  
He made his was to the Great Hall. Everyone looked his was as he passed. Where was his princess he thought as he neared. Everyone was in costume. Would he recognize her? He hadn't durring the summer time. Then, as he looked around he saw her. First from the back, the flowing black cape with a glint of red underneath. The black and red hair twisted beautifully atop her head. She turned. It was as if the time slowed he saw the red dress with the beaded top, the red streaks framing her already perfect face. Her red lips, her black lined eyes. He wanted time to stop so he could look at her for all times. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the stares of the surrounding people, the lack of shagging, not anything. He slowly walked towards her, not blinking or taking his eyes off of her. He thought if he did it would all fade like the best dream ever.  
  
~*~  
  
Where could he be! She thought to herself as she smiled at some people walking past. Could he have stood her up? Would he do that. She spun around and saw the most handsome man walking towards her. His sharp black pants, dancing shoes, red shirt and matching tie. A flowing black coat. Black top hat, red feather bouncing with every step. The cane, tapping so slightly with every step. She looked around, who was he staring so hungrily at. Then he stopped so suddenly in front of her, offered her his arm. And she realized this was her prince. She took his arm and he escorted her into the Hall.  
  
It was beautiful. Grand pupkims all around being lit from inside sources. It was darker than usual due to less candles floating around. And the long house tables had been removed and replaced by smaller round ones. The music had already started. Draco lead Hermione to the dance floor. They had not noticed but everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two as they danced. They danced for a bit then walked to one of the less populated tables. After seating her, Draco made his way off the get them some punch. Harry and Ron imediately swept in.  
  
"Please don't start, I'm having such a wonderful evening. And what I don't need is you two messing it up!" she said to them.  
  
"We just wanted to say we were sorry, you and Draco look great together." Harry appologized.  
  
"Even tho he is a slimy git!" Ron added, recieving a glare from Harry.  
  
"What are you two playing at?" Hermione asked, "you hate Draco!"  
  
"Ya, but you have stopped helping us with our homework since we made you all mad and stuff, and we want you back!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"And come to think I thought you had something nice to say like you didn't mind him" Hermione huffed.  
  
Draco made his way back over, slid a chair beside his vampire lover. He had decided not to make a snide remard to the Dynamic Duo, for it may upset Hermione and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Mal-foy!" Ron snapped, staring daggers at him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Ronald. But I would rather not start." Draco said smiling at Hermione. She smiled back amazed he had not started with Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry and they left in a huff. Draco and Hermione finished their wonderful night. It was the best night they had both had ever. He escorted her down a deserted hallway and to Hermione's surprise they stopped in front of a picture of a candle and Draco whispered 'Star light'. The pictured moved and revealed a room, dimmed light, candles and a four-poster bed drapped with sheers. Hermione's breath was taken from her. She didn't know what to do, what to say. But, she felt she didn't have to say anything. He would know how she felt soon enough. 


	8. The Bedroom

Hermione stood in the doorway. Totally taken aback at the beauty of the room in which she was now standing. The crimson walls with beautiful portraits of men and women entangled in each others embraces. The four-poster with it's white sheers drapped expertly. There was a grand brick fire place roaring and cracking. Candles littered the room. All the smells were so delicious.  
  
"Great, isn't it?" Draco exclaimed excitedly, leaving her side to flop on the bed.  
  
Hermione walked towards the bed seeing black satin sheets exposed near the head of the bed. She sat cautiously next to Draco. "Where did you find this place?" she asked awestruck.  
  
"Don't worry about it, " he said turning to her laying his head on his hand. "It's ours for the night!" he finished getting up to investigate everything more closely. Hermione just sat there, totally stunned. No one had ever done something like this for her before. While she was in her daze Draco climbed on the bed behind her. He knelt, and began messaging her shoulders. "Up for a good snogging, Lover?" he asked quietly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"How far did you and Pansy go?" inquired Hermione out of the blue.  
  
"Snogging." Draco replied seeming not stunned by the question. "Why?"  
  
"You never did 'it' with her then?"  
  
"I could never do that with such a great git. Again, Why?" Draco said again.  
  
"I was just thinking I may have a chance with you, but now I know I don't." Hermione answered standing and walked towards the door.  
  
"What makes you think that!" Draco said springing off the bed, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"She is beautiful, and I'm well...not. I'm the great prat mudblood, third in the Dynamic Trio. Why would you do anything with me?" Hermione's eyes began to water.  
  
Draco decided not to speak. He laced his hands with hers. Her back was to his front. He lifted their entwined hands above his neck. She grabbed the back of his neck. He ran his hands down her sides. Her chest, her waist, her hips, all beautifully shapen. He then returned his hands to her arms. He kissed them up and down. The tears began to stream down her face. l There was nothing she could do to stop them. He spun her around, kissing the places where her tears lay them wiping them away with his thumbs. Then he kissed her eyelids. She lay her head on his shoulder and draped her arms down his back. He began undoing the twists from her soft, silky hair. He felt the zipper on the back of her dress. He unzipped it slowly, waiting for a show of discontent from her. But, she had slid her hands around his waist pulling his shirt un tucked as she went. When her hands reached the front of his shirt she began to unbutton it. Once at a time. She felt his beautiful muscles as she ran her hands over his chest and abs. She slid it off and it rippled to the floor. They began to kiss and caress each other passionately. She began to undo the fly on his pants. He kicked off his shoes just as his pants fell. There they were. Her in her back lacy panties and strapless bra. Him in his black silk boxers.  
  
"Mmm...black lace." he whispered as he outlined her underwear with his fingers.  
  
"Silk...nice." she said feeling them rub against her bare skin.  
  
She pushed him onto the bed. The soft material felt wonderful on their nearly naked bodies.  
  
DAMN I'M EVIL! TUNE IN NEXT TIME....HE HE HE!!!!!! 


	9. Morning

I can't bring myself to write a sex scene at the moment...but who knows!!  
  
  
  
They continued to kiss through the night, neither of them wanting to bring it further for the fear of what their relationship might turn to, purely shagging. They hadn't been together for very long, and decided friends with benefits was just fine for them. Draco was extremely satisfied with the way Hermione manoeuvred her hands over his body. At around three in the morning they decided it was time for them to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning, filled with glee of the past nights events. She slowly rose and realized she had nothing to wear, besides her gown. What would the Gryff's say if she showed up wearing it? What time was it? She tip toed over to the bed and twisted Draco's watch around his wrist. He grabbed her hand. She screamed, while he laughed at his well planned out trick.  
  
"8 o'clock dear." He said sitting up in the bed revealing his sexy chest.  
  
"Huh, I should run then. Get up the Gryff tower before anyone wakes, I'd hate to hear what they would have to say if I showed up in this gown at this time in the morning. Wait, who cares!" she laughed and flopped on the bed. The two lazed around for a bit longer then decided to go to their common rooms, clean up, then meet at breakfast.   
  
As Hermione walked up to her common room she was totally overjoyed about the night before. She didn't even notice all the stares she was getting for being in her costume still. She gave the Fat Lady the password and skipped up to her room. She found Ginny sitting on her bed.  
  
"Gin! What are you doing here!"  
  
"How was your night?" Ginny asked in a less then impressed voice.  
  
"It was WONDERFUL!" Hermione answered her, not noticing the tone as she flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes, picturing Draco's outfit from the night before, not wanting to forget it. "What about yours?!!" She turned to Ginny, who didn't look too happy with Hermione.  
  
"Well, not as good as yours I guess, I didn't shag a Slyth!" Ginny the last few words at Hermione.  
  
"Uhh...I think you have the wrong girl Ginny." Hermione laughed it off, beginning to get undressed.  
  
"Don't you DARE lie to me Hermione Sarah Granger!" Ginny slammed the drawer shut Hermione was looking through.  
  
"I didn't DO anything! Maybe you should start asking before you accuse people of things they didn't do! Now run along, I'm busy!" Hermione tried not to let this out break get to her, but Ginny was her best friend, her best girlfriend at least. She had had the best night ever, how could Ginny be so upset.  
  
"You're gonna get hurt Herm, so don't say I didn't warn you." Ginny then huffed out of the room. She left Hermione to some unwelcome thoughts. Draco would never hurt her, or would he? He is in fact and Slytherin. NO! He is perfect! And, she couldn't let the perfect guy wait, so she ran to the bathroom for her shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione made her way to the Great Hall as quickly as she could. Her shower had run a little longer than normal, she dazed off several times deep in thought of the handsome Draco Malfoy. When she got to where the magnificent tables were set up, she scanned the room to find him. She couldn't see him at first, and she was starving. She made her way to the Gryff table were Ron and Harry were sitting.  
  
"This spot taken?" She smiled shyly at the two.  
  
"Course not!" Harry replied inviting her to sit.  
  
"Where's 'Dracula'? Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Don't you start now! I thought you two were gonna be nice to me now!" Hermione said playfully.  
  
"Whatever. I hear you didn't show up in your room last night." Ron said eyeing her curiously from head to toe.  
  
"Ha, not that it's any of your business!" the conversation was then stopped by an interruption in the form of a handsome, slivery haired, Slytherin. Hermione looked towards him, but he had already kissed her other cheek, as she looked that was his chin was on her other shoulder, a devilish smile was all she could see.  
  
"Oh please!" Ron sighed as he looked towards his food in front of him.  
  
The two quickly kissed as Draco scooted Hermione over towards Ron to make room for himself. The began to eat and chat with Hermione. Harry threw in his two cents every so often. Hermione and Draco, after they finished, made their way around the school, walking aimlessly. Nothing mattered, as long as they were together.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that!" Ron slapped Harry on the back of the head as the two left.  
  
"What the...What's that for?" Harry questioned as he rubbed the back of his head. "What's with you these days!"  
  
"Does that fact Hermione is going out with the DEVIL mean NOTHING!" Ron burst out to his friend.  
  
"Ron, it's none of our business."  
  
"Ya, ok!" Ron finished quickly. The two went on eating like they normally would.  
  
  
  
  
Huh, I thought you all had waited long enough for another...sorry for the no sex scene...ha ha!! oh well! 


	10. Friendship

Sorry all, been busy studying for exams, but I guess I have a little time to spare ;)  
  
  
  
Stand up sit down baby,   
gonna be a formal dress down hay day.   
We decide why not go downtown,   
how about you and me we go get wasted.  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, daydreaming. The day was perfect so far. Waking up beside the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Then the beautiful breakfast with him, in which Harry seemed to get along with him. She knew it was probably killing him to be nice, but she appreciated it. Then the walk around the grounds. It was cold out, but he was there to warm her. Now she was sitting on her comfy bed listening to her favourite song.  
  
You'll have, you'll have to excuse me, please please, please excuse me, you'll have, you'll have to excuse me,   
this will be my first time.  
  
She only wished that Ron were as supportive as Harry. And Ginny, the comment she had made earlier almost ruined her day. "You're gonna get hurt Herm, so don't say I didn't warn you." Was it true? Was she going to get hurt? No, don't even think it.  
  
  
By definition from grade school to english 30,   
we quickly become strong so early.  
Take it or leave it they can't believe it.  
They go from kindergarden to killing sprees.  
They go heartache to inner peace.  
100 foot ceilings 100 percent deceit,  
he says let's leave this between you and me.  
  
  
Just then Ginny came storming into the room. She stormed to Hermione's enchanted CD player and turned it down.  
  
"I like that song!" Hermione yelled as she turned it back up.  
  
  
My cats watch my stuff leave my house,   
between you and me the cat burglars are.  
What did you see what did you steal,  
Tell me baby how does it feel.  
Yeah how do you feel.  
  
  
  
"Well I need to talk to you!" Ginny yelled turning it down again.  
  
"LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE! Haven't you ruined my day enough!" Hermione pleaded with Ginny.  
  
  
It's a top ten list of things that move me the most.  
It's a top ten list of things that bother me the most.  
A top ten list of things that scare me the most,  
I'd have to say that the future.  
  
  
The music was turned up again.   
  
"FINE! Have it your way! It's always YOUR way!" Ginny yelled at Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny? It always has to be my way?"  
  
"You're brilliant Herm! You're always right!"  
  
"Ya well...what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
  
Wasting time in the fast food line.  
I decide to walk the fine line,  
and celebrate life celebrate death I choose.  
To celebrate the first,  
I celebrate the first.  
  
  
"Never mind, I know you aren't really listening to me. You're too 'involved' at the moment."  
  
With that Ginny stormed out of the room. Hermione sprawled out on her bed. What was she to do now? Ginny was mad at her. She didn't know what was up with Ron.  
  
  
We decide to go out walking,   
the whole time that you're talking,  
Convinced that we're living.  
Whole time that we're dying.  
  
  
Harry and Draco were the only two she was pleased with at the time. She decided to go and find Harry and Ron. She crossed to her CD player and turned it off. As she walked down to the common room she saw Ginny sitting with Ron and Harry. So much for that plan. She passed them without looking at them and left the portrait hole. What now? She decided to make her way to the secret bedroom where her and Draco slept the night before. As she neared the hall where it was she heard someone running behind her.  
  
"Hermione!! I want to talk to you!" She heard the out of breath voice of Ron behind her.  
  
"What is it NOW!" She was so sick of people today, and she was so close to the room she was headed for.  
  
"I...I...hmmm. I want to say I'm sorry. I heard what Ginny said, and everyone has been really hard on you lately, and I'm happy you're happy."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron and began to cry.  
  
"Uhh...Herm. What's wrong?"  
  
"This just means so much to me. My day started out ok, then got terrible, now its great cause I know my friend, is...well...still friends with me!" Hermione was filled with joy. She now had her two best friends, and her boyfriend. Life was almost back to normal, now just Ginny was in her way of having her life back.  
  
  
  
Kinda weird, but look at the rest of the story! HA HA! 


	11. The Grand Conclusion

Hermione decided not to go to her secret room, and pout by herself. She made her way arm in arm with Ron to the common room. To her relief Ginny had just made her way to the library. She wanted to made up with Ginny, but not at the moment. Her and Ron and Harry spent the afternoon playing exploding snap and wizarding chess. As much as she loved Draco, he just wasn't the same as Harry and Ron. There was no tension at all with them. She could be as stupid as she wanted and they would just laugh at her, where as Draco might look down on her.  
  
As it neared dinner time the Trio made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat and continued to joke, and laugh with each other.   
  
"Where have you been?" She heard the sly voice she knew all too well.  
  
"Hiding of course!" she chuckled as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He scooted her over just as he had done that morning.  
  
"I hope you weren't hiding from me." He smiled, faking a hurt voice.  
  
"No, just people in general." she giggled. Then the four of them had a wonderful meal. Hermione appreciated the pain the boys must have been going through, having a civil conversation, but she enjoyed it. As they finished their meal, Hermione kissed Draco goodnight and made her way to her room with Ron and Harry.  
  
"I hope you liked that!" Ron said bitterly. "So many times I wanted to argue with him, but...friendship is more important than getting the last word I guess." Hermione could sense much bitterness in his voice still, but the thought that her friendship was more important than arguing with Draco made her feel better about the whole thing.  
  
"I very muchly did thank you Ronikins!" She kissed him on the cheek and linked arms with him and they made up new names for each other as they neared the portrait hole. When she reached her room Hermione put her CD on again. Now all she had to deal with was Ginny. Almost instantly after the thought came to her mind there was knock on the door. She jumped to the door to see who would be at her door this late.  
  
"Hi Hermione." It was Ginny.  
  
"Uhh...hi Ginny." she was slightly surprise to see Ginny at her door.  
  
"I hear that you and Ron and Harry are all buddy buddy again." she remarked entering and sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Yup, just like old times...sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"   
  
"Well, you're still mad at me..."   
  
"No, I'm not really. I'm more jealous than anything." She quickly finished the thought as Hermione stared at her. " Not of Draco in particular, but of your relationship. I wish I could find a guy that likes me that much." Ginny was then caught off guard as Hermione flung herself onto Ginny. She burst into tears again.  
  
"I don't think I have ever cried as much as I have this year!" Hermione laughed and cried at the same time. "My life is now perfect, I'm going out with a guy that loves me back, and my three best friends are my three best friends again! I'm so lucky!"  
  
The two girls made their way to the common room. They met up with Harry and Ron. The four of them talked for a bit, when Draco made his way there. He has been let in by Neville, who was too scared to say no to a Slytherin. The five played exploding snap, and laughed amongst with each other for the rest of the night. Hermione could see Ron choking back comments the whole night, but even if he had said something, she could have dealt with it, because she was having the best night of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I think that's it all....a crappy ending to a crappy story! Watch for more stories by me, I'm thinking up some other stuff as I type this! Hope ya'll had fun! And again, sorry no sex scenes...maybe in the next one! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this, I really appreciate it!  
  
That's all,   
  
FYRE 


End file.
